Memories of the Past Resurface
by Tyerva Geishian
Summary: The story isn't over for Princess Tyerva, plagued by nightmares of a presence stalking her in both reality and her dreams. She wakes to find herself being held by Raz, her past trainer and love who should be dead..


His Return

"Ugh." A soft groan broke free from my throat as I rose from yet another one of my nightmares. Sitting with a knee bent to my chest to support an arm that covered my left eye, the right stared blankly into the darkness of my room. My inner eye however, replayed an all to familiar scene in my mind. A normal dream would be in the works, or hell, it's happened out of no where... but it all starts the same... A darkness surrounds me, an unfamiliar suffocating presence begins to approach. Although pointless, I try to strain my eyes against the pitch dark, in hopes to see what dread approached at such a quick rate. Each breath grew harder to draw, I usually would stumble, fall back or run.. but it ended the same, soon as the overwhelming presence grew what felt like arms length away, a falling sensation would jolt my conscious out of sleep.

This first started half a year ago, shortly after my great grandfather passed away. I felt... closer to the supernatural, the energy in the air grew easier to feel. It began with the occasional shiver of the feeling of being watched, progressing to the nightmares. I had noticed one thing though.. "It's always the same presence." My voice slipped into the darkness, it was a being, or at least I thought it was, and the energy that emitted from the being seemed to be the same one each time.

A shiver crawled over my pale skin, causing goosebumps to rise. I crawled on my ground futon, near the end to where I could reach the light switch in my small studio apartment. Oh sure, one would think with the famous Bulma Brief as my Sister in law I would be living in a much more lavish apartment, the offer has been pushed upon me many a time, but I always decline. Finally brother spoke up, "She likes small spaces, leave her be." A simple gruff statement that stopped his wife from pestering me, changing to taking me out for girls nights. Nails, hair, clothes shopping; Chichi would join us from time to time whenever she could make it. In truth, I had come to enjoy the outings, and in fact look forward to them.

With the light on, and a quick scan of the room I was able to coax my body to relax. The goosebumps began to rest, leaving my skin smooth, well smooth as it could be with my battle scars. Saiyans got beat up ya know? Unsteady on my feet, I opted to glide across the floor, toes only inches from the carpet, to my kitchen; clicking on my water heater, I prepared a cup of sleepy time tea. _~"A phone call is here, A phone call is here, A phone call is here..~"_ "What the.." Setting the kettle down as I finished pouring the water, I pushed the timer to start the countdown for the tea, and pulled my phone from my pocket. "Blocked." _Well, I normally don't answer these..._ But something.. something told me to answer, it was the middle of the night, most spam calls at least happened during the day. Inhaling a deep breath, I clicked the green button and held the phone to my ear, "Hello?" Silence. I cleared my throat, "Hello?" I repeated. "My Princess.." My body froze, a sense of dread pooled deep in my stomach, the voice.. although so damn familiar, I couldn't put a face to. "Who is this?" I summoned the nerve to keep my voice steady, although I could feel my heart thudding against my rib cage. "You forgot of me?" The sultry voice of the male sounded hurt, but recovered quickly. "Well, no matter. Silly devices these earthlings have for communication can't possibly be advanced enough to capture the sweet elegance of my voice." The male continued, "Besides, you'll be once again within my grasp soon." The words struck my chest, my heart skipped a beat. _DAMMIT, you're the Saiyan Princess, snap out of this!_ My mind yelled, the fear didn't fade, not like before, my strength, my power, everything faded when he left.. The pain tightened in my chest like a hand enclosing my heart. _"Princess, Princess" he called me princess.. Okay, that hasn't happened in almost 8 years.._ The voice sounded so damn familiar, but the voice I wanted to put to it... the owner should be dead. Long, long dead. "I haven't lost you have I princess?" The words caressed my ear, as if he were breathing against the lobe. "I.." Inhales deep, "I haven't gone by Princess in years, please don't call me again." I pulled my phone from my ear quickly, hitting the red button before the voice could stop me. Immediately, not wanting to chance him calling back, I opted to turn my cell off, tossing it to my bed.

Beep Beep Beep. I jumped, the alarm for my tea went off. After a calming breath, I pushed the button to turn the alarm off, simultaneously lifting the tea infuser to rest it on my mug, letting the tea drain into the porcelain below. "What the fuck..?" _Who in the hell was that?_ Grinding the question in my mind, I blew gently on the surface of my tea mug. Leaning against the counter while running through the portfolio of faces in my mind in attempts to match one to the voice. It wasn't until I was able to take the first sip of the tea when an aquamarine skinned male entered my minds third eye. "It.. Nah. He's been dead for years.." My voice unheard by any but me, sipping softly on the medicinal tea. Zarbon had been one of Frieza's right hand men during most of the lizard she-man's reign. Though he died many a year ago on Planet Namek.

With a heavy sigh, I downed the rest of my tea. Rinsing the cup before dimming the lights and returning to my futon, crawling underneath my blanket, I laid myself down to sleep. Having a few hours left before brother and I's morning training, and having rest before that torture, I mean, intense physical training was highly recommended in my book. Snuggling my head deep into my soft pillow, I let my mind drift off into a slumber..

~ _Dream~_

Darkness swelled, surrounding my every surroundings, the floor swallowed underneath my feet by the pitch black void. A whimper fell from my throat, having been in a light rest, not deep enough to warrant a dream, but enough to generate rest to prepare for the workout. The presence, like on queue emitted in the distance, closing in on my location fast. _Run._ My flight instincts kicked in, like so many times before I turned, "What..?" I tried to turn.. my feet, I couldn't pull them from the ground, shifting my gaze down, my stomach flipped.. the void had enclosed itself on my feet, trapping me here.. My eyes flickered back to the direction the presence was coming from, frantically looking back down, "C-Come on... Come o-on.." I tried flight, mustering as much strength as I could to raise myself into the air; the presence grew closer, and closer.. before... at the edge of my vision, having had my head down, a shadow approached.. a ever so slight color variance that gave away the figure in the pitch darkness.

A weak whimper broke from my trembling form, slowly bringing my light gray eyes to focus at what would be the head of the human like figure. All attempts for flight turned desperate, the flight response in me lit up like a ki blast into the night. The figure having paused once it approached to arms length, took what appeared to be another step closer; inches from being chest to chest, the beings head leaned closer to mine, my struggles never ending in hopes of escape. "N-No, go .. go away." The plea broke from my throat, tugging hard at my legs in hopes to free them, "P-Please, kami, fuck.. Dende get in my head and save me.." The words escaped my frantic form.

The figures arm shifted, where the hand would be raised, growing closer to my head, a slow pace, but in one desperate attempt, I summoned all the energy I could in this slumber limbo and focused it on my form for flight, fighting against the hold..

CRASH. My body came into contact with something hard, the desperate flight in my dream apparently translated to reality as it sent me into my ceiling. Crumbling under the impact, it wasn't enough to clear the ceiling thankfully, just enough to put my imprint in a crater in the tiled ceiling. "Ugh.." My mind scrambled to recover from the nightmare, it had never happened twice in a night.. A frustrated groan broke from my throat as I lowered from the ceiling. Having been content to float in midair till my senses rejoined me. Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands, preparing to hit the comfort of my futon soon..

The sudden embrace of arms enveloped my form, the left arm held my legs, while the right clutched my right shoulder, bringing my form to rest against a being's warm -and might I say, rather built- chest. At first, my mind flickered to Vegeta, _Maybe brother felt my energy spike?_ Pulling my hands from my eyes hesitantly, I looked up.. and what I saw I wasn't prepared for..

"...Raz?"

Whelp; I'm back. Although I'm not sure for how long, I'd love to try and keep writing though and rekindle this passion I have for writing.

Raz has been in my mind recently, missing him has inspired me to try and write again.

All Dragonballz peeps are owned by their owners and all, I only own Raz and Tyerva (Myself)


End file.
